Married already? Channy one shot
by everlastingword
Summary: Sonny and Chad are in las vegas... what happens in vegas stays in vegas :D inspired form the film, what happens in vegas


"'**And then you know what he dumped me' me?? I mean can you imagine!!" Her voice slurred as another shot of tequila made its way down her throat.**

"**I like totally agree you know' that so typical male chauvinist'erm'. Yh whatever!!"**

"**Hmm I don't meet men like you everyday' you know the ones who'll take being called chauvinist pigs'" **

"**God this lemon's too sour!!" Making faces he quickly gulped the shot and sucked on the lemon slice. "Well I am different!"**

"**So you're not a man?" **

"**I did not say that!!"**

"**Oh well' so what brings you here..."**

"**Why else do people come to Las Vegas?" **

"**Let see'" He watched as her lips pouted and she tapped her finger innocently on her temple. His own eyes on the verge of shutting, he continued to gaze at her. Both drunk to the maximum. **

"**Oh god girl' you boyfriend dumped you so you came here to nurse the aching heart" He banged his fists on the bar table as she watched his silly antics. "So why do you think I came here?"**

"**Your girl dumped you as well?" Her eyebrow arched as her head swung slightly back. The intoxication finally getting to their heads.**

"**No my dad did!" Ordering another round of shots he managed to keep his eyes open. **

"**So you aren't a man after all' but Ewwwww with your dad' how gross!!" She made a face as he grabbed hold of her wrist.**

"**Listen missy' he fired me' that's sort of like dumping' so yh my own old man firing me!!" **

"**Ohh!!" She patted his shoulder lightly as he pretended on cry on hers. "That's much worse than being dumped by a guy' that you loved for months' whom you thought of marrying' who you were going to propose to' on his birthday' and he goes n dumps ya' in front of EVERYSINGLE PERSON YOU KNOW!!!!!" She screamed the last bit as she nearly lost her balance!**

"**Ouch' now that's bad!!"**

"**Come on drop me off!"**

"**And why would I be doing that?"**

"**You're the one forced me to drink soo much!" **

"**And like I shoved it into ur mouth!"**

"**Just' drop'me'OFF!"**

"**OK' ok chill your beans' geez'!"**

**Supporting each other, the two people made their way out of the noise casino. With the bottle of uncorked champagne in her hand and her arm around his neck, she limped and so did he. Ruffled hair, crumpled clothes. Shouting at the traffic they both had the times of their lives. The summer sun setting slightly into the fading sky. The sky its canvas, the sun painted fading shades of tinted pinks and mesmerising oranges on it. The city below lit up. Neon signs of all sorts overpowered the natural beauty as the 'life' in Las Vegas came out of its burrow. **

**Seated in front what seemed like a cathedral to them, she sat supported by him as the bottle of champagne now lay empty? **

"**You know, I should have loved you." She spoke her voice slurred as she pinched his cheeks. "At least you don't get upset when I am drunk." The cool summer night's breeze blowing the lost tendrils off her face. **

"**Yh and I don't think it will be that bad getting dumped by you."**

"**Yh at least it'll be a girl this time." She laughed like a maniac as he joined her.**

"**I like soo love Vegas baby!!!" He screamed as he grabbed hold of one of her high heels as she held the other. **

"**Come on lets go!" And the night faded away from them'.**

"**My head'" She woke up groaning as the sheets slipped away form her. Her crumpled dishevelled hair lay flattened on the pillows. The summer sun shone brightly through a huge rise hotel room. Although she had no idea which one. The room she had been living in had different characteristics. Then she noticed a certain pair of familiar high heeled shoes on the floor and clothes which matched hers.**

"**Funny because those look like my clothes!" She mocked herself lightly.**

"**Who the hell am I kidding, they are my clothes!" Lifting off the sheets she looked at herself. Mouth wide open and grey eyes popped out, she could understand everything. Glancing onto the other side of the bed, she glanced around the room, finding no belongings of anyone else than herself, she sighed.**

"**Maybe I got pissed and went to bed naked" Gawping at herself, she covered her mouth wide as another voice spoke form behind her.**

"**Morning wifey." **

"**Who the heck are you??" She spoke up.**

**Arching his brows, he admired her, the intoxication finally off his head; she looked prettier to him.**

"**Oh so you don't remember your husband now then?" His hands on his hips, he stood before her in a fading pair of jeans and a white shirt, the top 4 button undone. **

"**How the heck did I get married to a moron like you?" Clasping the sheet over her chest, she caught her head in the other palm. **

"**Lets see' you said 'I do' and so did I, and voila' married, in Las Vegas baby!" Coming into hug her, she laughed inside, as the horror struck her face.**

"**Lets celebrate!" He obviously seemed in a jolly mood.**

"**Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Screaming, she fell on the bed as he laughed like a maniac.**

"**No!! I had so much planned' White gown, pink dressed bridesmaid, a cake' on second thought cut that out' to many carbs' A massive church' beach being an alternative' Any how' at least I wanted a PROPER HUSBAND!!!" Screaming the last word, she calmed down' well almost.**

"**What you mean, I am not a proper husband?" Placing his hands on his hips, he glared at her.**

"**Gosh, remember the thing with you and your dad?!... Eeeeewwww! She pretended to be sick, as his eyes widened.**

"**Listen lady'"**

"**Lady??? I have a name you know!"**

"**Oh yes' listen Miss sonny monroe or should I say' Mrs Sonny chad cooper' stop chatting crap!" A wide grin plastered across his face, he watched her fists tighten.**

"**I soo hate you!" Saying that she stormed out of the room and left him grinning.**

"**And I so love you." Planning something in his mind, he grinned ear to ear.**

**Getting out of the cab, she walked through the rusted gate. Looking around the park, she followed the swirling tarmac path.**

"**Idiot!, where is the so called husband? Called me here and disappeared!" Feeling the chill of the cool summer night she rubbed her arms with her palms. The white knee length dress wasn't a good idea at this time of the day. Her hair blew slightly as a hoarse whisper came through to her ears. **

"**Missing me wifey!" Something unusual about the way the words were spoken made her shit her eyes as the warm splashes of his breath continued to wash her cheek. **

"**Chad dylan Cooper...where have you been? And can I ask why have you called me here' moreover, why now! I was just'." Feeling the finger seal against her lips, she looked at him, properly for once. They had only met a day ago, but something about the blue curtains of his eyes had aroused the warmest of feelings in her. Coming to Las Vegas had one sole purpose. Her friend Tawni had accompanied her but bumped into love before and who to?? Cooper's friend nico. She couldn't help but admit she was falling for him, form the moment she set her eyes on him, but with the last night's mishaps, she couldn't think where this would go to now!**

"**You talk too much' - he smiled at her ' "even last night, I had a hell of a time shutting you up whilst our 'marriage' vows were being said." He chuckled as she lowered her face lightly. The first time ever since she had met him. She was aware that they had made love last night, but alas, she could only recall bits of it. Becoming conscious of where and who she was with, chad dylan cooper saw a tint of red creep up his wife's cheeks. Smiling lightly, he took her ice cold hand between the palms of his and led them into the park. **

"**What in the world'" Words stopped coming out of her mouth as she gazed at the sight before her. Her eyes had bore into the ground as she and chad walked through the park. All she could see was the tarmac and her feet moving. She didn't realize they had stopped and the gentle tug of his hand brought her out of the trance as she looked at the sight before her. **

**A lake glistened in the moon light. Little ripples of it forming a beautiful pattern before her. The lake surrounded by large tress was hid from the city lights and neon signs. The corner had obstructed her view as she started to gently move to see what was around the corner; she felt a hand stopping her. **

"**Put this one' surprise and take off your shoes' trust me!" He winked at her as she smiled and just took the blindfold from his hand.**

"**chad??" **

"**I am here sweetie'" He led her hand and she followed. Some steps later, she felt her feet sink in to something. Warm swells of happiness burst in her heart as she realized what was happening. Without further a due, she ripped off the fold form her eyes.**

**What stood before her, took her breath away for starters. A wide spread of sand covered the grass' leading all the way up to the side of the lake. A white cloth was spread on the middle, with picnic basket laying on it. A pair of candles on glass orbs lay on each corner of the spread of the sand. Sonny found her hands on her mouth as she lunged forward and hugged him tight. Breaking apart, she spoke.**

"**How did you do all this?"**

"**Well' I am not bankrupt just yet!" He chuckled as sonny smiled at him. Putting on a serious face he looked at her and then bent down on his knee.**

"**Ok I hate beating round the bush' so here it is' will you marry me sonny' - he sighed - well its ok if you don't want to' but anyways too bad' you already are'" She giggled as he continued.**

"**However cliche it may sound, it was love at first sight and after what happened to us last night n all I thought I could make up for it."**

**Tears streamed down her face as she made an attempt to wipe them. "Beach' well I hope the sand does the trick... and as for a white dress... well I guess you are." He smiled at her as she smiled through the tears. "So marry me?"**

"**Umm' yes' but where's the ring?" She giggled.**

"**on your finger!" He stood up straight up as he closed the distance between them.**

**sonny's face stayed shock struck as she saw the solitaire gleaming on her ring finger. She looked at him as he spoke again. "We got married last night' remember dummy!" He smacked her head playfully as she wiped the last of the tears.**

"**I love you Sonny Cooper!" He winked at her. "I love you too Chad!"**

**Putting his hand behind her waist he pulled her closed and without any hesitation he sealed her lips with hers. Her hands rested on his chest as he crossed his hands behind her waist. The beautiful summer night couldn't have been better. **

Hey all... new writer here... just a simple one shot... do tell me how you found it... a multi chapter channy fic coming soon as well... :D

everlasting word / rv


End file.
